


Bible Camp

by ang3lba3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna and Cassiel had both changed while Cas was in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bible Camp

"Dean-"

"No, Cas. I’m not going to church with you and that’s final." Deanna spat. "I’m not gonna sit down in there and be judged when over half my business came from those fuckers, including the priest."

"Deanna, please." Cas said, but when she tried to put a hand on Dean’s shoulder she just shrugged it off.

"You don’t get it, Cassiel." Deanna was pacing now, and Cas winced at the use of her full name. She couldn’t even remember the last time Dean had called her that. "I went there for sanctuary once, and they kicked me out because I was bleeding on the fancy carpeting. They _called the police on me_  when someone dropped me off with ripped clothes and 200 dollars stuffed in my panties. Tried to press prostitution and public indecency on me.”

Cas recoiled. “What? When?”

Deanna gave a hollow laugh, stance confrontational. “When do you think Cas? When you were off at bible camp. We needed the goddamn money, and no one’s gonna give a whore a job.”

"You never told me." Cas said, voice stunned.

"Because I don’t need your fucking pity, that’s why." Dean half snarled. "I’m your friend and I’d do anything for you, but I’m not going back to that place."

Cas turned around, taking deep breaths to try and collect herself. When she heard Deanna start to leave, she slammed her friend against the wall and kept her there with a forearm over Deanna’s throat.

"You’re not allowed to be angry about this Cas, _you’re_  the one who cut it off.” Dean said, and she was trying so hard to be angry but if anything she was empty.

Cas closed her eyes. She’d gone to bible camp, to Christain college that was less college and more a brainwashing center. Naomi’s voice rang in her ears, and at night when she closed her eyes she saw herself writing essays on why Deanna Winchester was a sinner. Why Deanna Winchester was going to hell, and why Cassiel was grateful to be away from her corrupting influence. She heard herself disclosing everything she knew about her girlfriend out loud, saw Naomi playing idly with a knife while Cassiel called Deanna - on speaker of course, and in front of the class.

"Don’t think for one second that I didn’t love you." Cassiel hissed, opening her eyes."I gave you everything, I was  _hunted_ , I  _rebelled_ and I did it - all of it - for you.”

"The fuck do you mean _hunted?_ " Dean asked, gaping just a bit because -  _what?_

"I didn’t go off to college without telling you, I ran for three months trying to stay ahead of my brothers and sisters. They took me away, Deanna. You wouldn’t-" Cas took a step back, released Deanna as she struggled to breathe. "This is a very reasonable compromise."

"Cas-" Deanna said softly, reaching out for Cassiel’s shoulder. Cas jerked away.

"Don’t  _touch_  me.” she shouted.

Dean’s hand fell limp, face shutting down - not even anger visible. Something broke inside Cas at that, and suddenly she was shoving Deanna against the wall again, kissing her like she’d wanted to since she’d first seen her again.

Cas slid Deanna’s jeans down with practiced ease, unsurprised that Dean was already wet.

"Didn’t wanna go." Cas breathed into Deanna’s neck before biting down.

Deanna groaned, hand reaching down to return the favor and fuck the awkward angle but Cas just pinned her hands to the wall and kissed her senseless.

"Cas." Deanna breathed, head slamming back against the wall when Cas ground her palm over her clit.

"Shut up." Cas groaned. "Shut up, shut up."

She shouldn’t be doing this. She shouldn’t be getting wet from this, she shouldn’t want to drop to her knees and make Deanna scream.

But she really, really did.

"I am  _so_  going to hell.” she moaned, jerking back from Deanna and shoving her down on the couch.

"Seconded." Deanna muttered, and then coherency sort of… stopped being a thing for either of them.


End file.
